dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Spider
Spiders are aggressive monsters that only come out at dusk and through the night, or if the player attacks the nests (including burning them down). They can be seen hiding in trees during the day, sometimes if stuck getting back to the nest or left homeless from a destroyed nest. Spiders will attack you at night, but they seem to be less aggressive around bright light sources, like your campfire. While they may still attack you occasionally, most of the time they will make a frightened face and retreat upon entering the lit area. Killing spiders gives them a split chance to drop either raw monster meat (67%) or silk (33%). Spiders seem to love eating meat of any kind. Placing a piece of monster meat out will quickly attract a nearby spider. Attacking a spider near other spiders will cause the spiders to become aggressive towards you. Effective way of beating a nest: Surround the nest with traps and when they come out (at night or after attacking the nest), they will immediately fall in. '''Effective farming of spider loot: '''Spiders will become aggressive towards the Swamp Monster at night. You can use this to your advantage by placing spider nests near the swamp; as the spiders will attack the swamp monster, and if they outnumber it sufficiently, eventually kill the tentacles. Return in the morning to loot the battlefield for monster meat, silk and tentacle spikes! Alternatively you can leave the spider nest in the Pigs village. They will attack the spiders that appear at dusk so long as you are present. They will also destroy the nest when they are in the werepig form- as well as anything else in the area. If you light a nest on fire during the day, most of the spiders will run a short distance away from it, and fall asleep. Do note that killing (attacking didn't wake the rest up or there is a delay) a spider will wake up the rest, if you run away from them, they will go back to sleep. Your character's speed is faster than that of a spider's, use this to your advantage with a torch to save your life. Spider Nests Spider Nests come in 3 Sizes, Level 1,2 and 3. Over time a Level 1 nest will grow, with larger nests containing more spiders. spider nest level 1.png|Level 1 spider nest level 2.png|Level 2 spider nest level 3.png|Level 3 Attacking a nest during the day will cause a wave of 4 spiders to attack. No matter the size the nest will only release them in waves of 4, but each attack will cause a new wave to spawn- up to 5 waves on large nests, quickly creating a horde. Destroying a nest will drop a random number of silk (larger nests drop more) and a level 3 nest will also drop Spider Eggs which can be placed to grow a new spider nest much like digging up a bush with the shovel and replanting it somewhere else. New spider nests will be Level 1 in size. Spider eggs are worth 40 in the science machine. See also *Spider Den *Warrior Spider *Spider Queen *Spiderhat